TheXario
no hating pls -thexario TheXario is a Universal Winner and former host of Godz Games. He joined the group in early 2014, but later left, before rejoining again later that year. He is known to be hated by some of the members of the group for his manipulate ways. 2014 TheXario joined Godz Game in about July. Though, he sucked badly, and was inferior to more of the pros of the group. After an intense losing streak on the finale of TDAS, he quit the group for a while. Later during summer, TheXario returned to the group. Like before, he still sucked, but overtime, he improved, and won his first game, at Total Drama Action. There, he met Mellori (Formally Halcyonous), his first real alliance member, and they both worked together to help each other out. After Mellori got host for the first time, she reccomened TheXario to Godz, while he was getting Plat Winner rank. Meanwhile, Godz was doing COTY at the moment and TheXario was invited to compete. TheXario made it to the final 2, but lost. Getting him second place. As time came around, in late 2014/early 2015, Godz gave TheXario his HIT training assessment, which he passed successfully, making him a host. 2015 TheXario was hosting games usually once or twice a week, and was generally supported as a host. However, as school was in the way also, TheXario hosted way less, while getting some warning notes from Godz. However, in June, Godz had enough of the low-hosting, and fired TheXario from his position. TheXario stopped playing Godz Games for a while, and never really came online and played any games. Later in August, TheXario returned back to Godz Games. He had forgotten almost all of his skills, and there were also new games. Despite losing at every game again, TheXario tried to win again, but fell short. So he kept practicing games, until he had enough of his skill back to get his first win in awhile, at The Amazing Race. Although he was getting most of his skill back, TheXario fell short again from winning. So, he decided to try what other poeple were doing. Manipulation. As he tried Manipulating, TheXario got another win, at Total Drama Island. Sparking his idea that, ''maybe if I Practice that, I could do it better. ''While he kept going with this, more and more hate grew onto him, with people such as Sillypopcorn101 and Uhmjason. At the same time, he found out for the "Obby" parts of himself were pretty good, so he stuck to Obby King and The Amazing Race more, and practiced more with the obbies there. During COTY 2015, TheXario competed in both, COTY TAR and OK. Although he wasn't invited to COTY TAR, he was legible to compete for people not being there, and he was able to get himself 3rd place. In COTY END, he was shown to be bad, and flopped himself to 8th place, and lost the comebacks SF. BE ADDED 2016 As the new year came around, TheXario pushed on with manipulation, getting other people eliminated so he could get farther in the game, however, it would eventually end in TheXario losing. While playing TDI, TheXario encountered Manlybob3, who he decided to form an alliance with. Although the original intent was to betray, he decided not to, and found out that manipulating everyone wasn't the best idea, and decided to make friends with him instead. At this point, the majority of good Godz Games contestants hate TheXario, and keep targeting to get him out of every season. To try and make peace with everyone, TheXario attempts to make truces with everyone, but currently only a small amount seem to accept it so far.